Toya
|kanji = トーヤ |romaji = Tōya |gender = Female |age = 19 |height = 159 cm (5'2½") |family = Baba (grandmother/deceased) |allies = Baba Dorji Aladdin |enemies = Ryosai |affiliation = Kouga Clan Kou Empire |manga = Night 17 |anime = Episode 4 |japanese = Akemi Kanda |english = Natalie Hoover |cantonese = Jiu-jing Sing |image gallery = yes}} Toya (トーヤ, Tōya) is a member of the Kouga Clan, and granddaughter of Baba. Toya helps Aladdin after Dorji saves him. Appearance As a member of the Kouga clan, she has several traits that the whole clan shares. She has light brown hair and a cute face. She is relatively short, compared to many of the men in the clan, and even some of the women. She has a braided bang going down the side of her face, and she is usually smiling. Her eyes are often shut. Personality She is a girl who cares deeply for the people close to her. She is a very happy girl, always smiling, even when there is no reason for her too. Her clan is very important to her, and she is willing to listen to people and offer help to them even if she is not familiar with them. When she met Aladdin, she treated him in this way. She can be very understanding, and convincing as well. She has shown to be able to convince her clan members to be kinder, and they all care deeply for her for this reason. History Nothing much is known about Toya's past. Plot Kouga Arc Toya is sitting with Baba and the other Kouga Clan's members. When Baba starts telling children about Rukh, Toya comments that Baba is always talking about it. Then, men bring Aladdin to the village.Night 17, Pages 17-18 When Aladdin wakes up, she greets him and brings him a breakfast. When Aladdin is eating, Toya says that she is happy that Aladdin is fine and tells him where they found him and what could have happened to him. Aladdin asks if it's Toya who saved him, but she replies that it was her friend, Dorji. Just then, Baba enters the room and says that Rukh is happy. Toya explains to Aladdin that Rukh is a tale that Baba created, much to Baba's protest. She is shocked when Aladdin asks if Baba can see it too, confirming that Rukh indeed exists. During Baba's explanation what Rukh is, Toya is sitting confused.Night 18, Pages 3-6 Afterwards, Toya introduces Dorji to Aladdin. Then, Bator and Boyan tease Dorji by saying Toya that he got a deer for her and tell her to say that Dorji is the best. Toya stares at Dorji worried. Then, she asks if he wasn't scared or cried, and recalls that he used to be afraid even of bunnies. Dorji yells that he is Kouga's warrior and fights for his clan, what Toya sums up with a smile.Night 18, Pages 7-9 When Aladdin shows Ugo and he is being suspected, he clings to Toya's arm. She is sure that such a small kid like he can't be a spy from enemy country. She then listens that Aladdin came from a place called Qishan, which is really faraway from their location. She sees how happy he is when he hears that he can go with a caravan two weeks from now and asks him if he really wants to go so early. Aladdin answers yes because he made a promise with a friend. During the evening's fest, Toya is having fun with Dorji, Bator and Boyan. She keeps an eye on Aladdin and tries to stop him when he really tightly hugs Baba, worrying about her grandma's neck.Night 18, Pages 11-17 The next day, Toya sits along Aladdin and Dorji. She scolds Aladdin for drinking horse's milk directly. Then, she talks with Dorji. He complains that women and children don't understand the concept of a warrior. Toya smiles and says that Dorji is stronger then before. She adds that she is worried and hopes that there never comes a day when he's required to fight. She says that she hopes that they can always live with everyone in happiness. Dorji promises to always protect her. In this moment, Aladdin tries to ride a horse but he can't control him. She is very scared until Hakuei Ren saves him.Night 19, Pages 3-6 During the negotiations between Hakuei and Kouga's villagers, Toya comes with a milk and offers some to Hakuei. However, as Hakuei takes it, Ryosai hits Toya and tips the milk onto Toya. Ryosai then screams that Kouga will become a part of the Kou Empire and asks if it's not a good trade, as they will save them from their disgusting life. Toya trembles while hearing this, what makes Dorji to attack Ryosai.Night 19, Pages 11-15 Toya is kidnapped during the slave hunting, like the rest of the women. She is abused and made fun on. Toya is scared and cries, until Dorji and the rest of men come to save them.Night 20 However, one of the soldiers takes her and threatens to kill her, what makes enraged Dorji almost taking his life. She then comes back home happy and relieved with the rest of the people, and hears what Baba has to say. Baba convinces the Kouga Clan that war wouldn't solve anything. In the evening, Toya clings to Dorji and thanks for saving her, adding that he was very cool, which makes him blush and Baba teases them.Night 21 Later, Toya and Aladdin go out to look for Baba. When she notices that Baba was shot by an arrow, she cries out for the help. She then stays by Dorji's side, with a terror on her face, when the people discuss whether to wage a war against Kou or no.Night 22 When Baba announces that the Kouga Clan will be part of the Kou Empire, she is close to Bator and cries when Dorji exclaims that even under Kou, they won't throw their pride. Afterwards, Toya is holding Baba's hands as she dies. Toya, like all others, cries a lot.Night 23, Pages 9-19 After Kouga people calm down a little, they decide to hold Baba's funeral the next day. Later, she lies on Dorji when he notices a part of Hakuei's fight against her army.Night 24, Pages 1, 11 On the day of Aladdin's departure, Toya wishes him all good and gives him food. Aladdin notices a staff which Goltas had and tells them Goltas' story, which she hears with a pained expression. She is a little surprised when Aladdin mentions that their meeting couldn't be a coincidence and they will surely meet again, but still bids him a farewell with a big smile.Night 26 Relationships Baba Baba was Toya's grandmother, so they were very close. When Baba died, she was amongst the others that were crying and mourning aloud during her passing. However, Toya seemed to note how happy Baba looked when put to her final rest. Dorji She and Dorji seem to have a blooming romantic relationship, which Baba or the others, would not hesitate to tease them, which causes the two to blush. When they are alone, Dorji seems to blush even more around Toya. When she saw him carrying a sword and he stated that it was "just in case", she sadly looks across the fields and says she wishes there could be a day they would no longer have to fight. When Toya was hit by Ryosai, Dorji became enraged and attacked him. Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kouga Clan